Crazy Little Alien
by Hibarimewmew
Summary: When Makoto takes the initiative to propose to Erio she accepts. But how is he going to convince her to go to the honeymoon with her? How will he make her his without hurting her? Read at your own risk. Rated M for "Special Content".
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Little Alien

Makoto walked into the dim litted, purple colored room. He looked down and saw a futon rolled up on the floor with legs sticking out of it. He smirked and walked delicately to it, as if not to disturb a young, sleeping child.

It's been 3 years since he came to live with Meme-san and her beautiful daughter Erio. He had to admit, living with them was no picnic. But, he loved them anyway. Well, one of them the most. The first time he saw her, he really thought she was an alien. Her beautiful long, blue locks, to her soft glowing skin, to her deep sea, sparkling eyes. He had done everything to make here happy. To taking her on bike rides, to watch and studying the stars her, to just spending time with her. He remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were looking at the stars on the back porch and it was a perfect time to ask her. She actually looked happy. Not to mention a little scared. He asked her if she ever had a boyfriend, or a similar experience, and she said that she had always been scared of getting hurt like all of her other friends. He remembered that he held her small, soft, fragile hands into his, looked her straight in the eyes, and said to her.

"I will never hurt you. If I ever were to hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise that I won't force into anything. If you don't want to do something, I will understand. Take my word for it, because Erio, you are my true love. My one and only love. So please, be my girlfriend." He waited, looking at in her eyes to find the answer.

"Cousin loves me. I love him too. Yes Makoto-kun, I'll be your girlfriend. MAKOTO-KUN!" She lunged over and hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I knew you'd love it." and he leaned in to kiss her pink lips. The were soft, supple, and perfect. Then he was surprised that she kissed him back. When they separated Erio was crying tears of happiness. She came for hugged and that's how they spent the last minutes of their freedom.

He smiled at the memory. Today was their anniversary and he wanted to do something special. He was 18 and Erio was going to be 18 in a few months. This special gift was going to last forever. He had the ring ready. He made and agreement with Meme-san and she agreed to let them live there like they where siblings and her children. He had a really great job as a prestigious businessman and chief executive officer in his father's corporation. He was a very bright child in his early years so that is why he had a job so early in his life.

"Erio, are you awake?" He asked. He watched how she gracefully got up and pulled the futon off. He smiled warmly at her.

"Cousin, do you know what day it is?"Erio asked.

"Of course, my darling. And I have a surprise for you. But before that how would you like a bike ride over to the restaurant?" He asked.

"Mmmhh hhmmm. Let me just get ready. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Then he left the room.

Erio hurried to get ready. She fixed her hair into a two braids and arranged them into a style that looks like a crown around her head. He put on some makeup and got dressed into a pink shirt and a blue frilly skirt. She walked to the living room feel a little nervous, but later felt comfortable after he gave her a reassuring smile. They walked out hand in hand and Made their way to their restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it to the 5 star restaurant. Makoto helped Erio out of the front basket. The made their way into the restaurant. They walked in and were seated at their table. The table was set up in such a way that it was really romantic. A red table cloth with a sender candle and rose petals.

From under the chair, Makoto took out a bouquet of red, blue and purple roses. He gave Erio a dazzling smile and handed them to her.

"For my most beautiful flower, no one can be compared with you.". He said.

"These are pretty! I remember that I used to think flowers were a gift from the aliens to make peace for all humanity instead of being destroyed. It was a "mission"of mine when I was "sent from space to spy".'She said blushing a little.

"I see. So are you enjoying yourself? I made this especially for you."

"Yes! The food is delicious! I can't believe they have pizza here! But, there are too many stuck up people! I should have brought my futon! Maybe we should go back..." Erio stuttered

"What? But if you would have brought your futon, I wouldn't have been able to see your beautiful face. Don't worry so much. Just believe in yourself. Just like I believed in all of my previous friends."

"You're right. Um, cousin, I know I asked you this before but, do you like the stars?" Erio asked

"Actually I never gave enough thought," Makoto said. "but, I would honestly have to say that I find them fascinating."

"Here is your dessert. Hope you enjoy!" The waiter said. The dessert was a strawberry parfait, the most cutest thing in the world. Erio looked at it with astonishment.

"Yum, yum! It looks good...oh, what's this?" Erio asked. She took out a small piece of paper and unfolded it and read it out loud. "To the person I love the most, her and only her. Please be with me forever."

Erio stared at Makoto with wide eyes. Could it mean what she thought it meant? Was he really going to... he really thought...?

"Erio, I love you very much. So much that I would like you to live the rest of your life with me. Forever. That's why,"Makoto continued walking toward her getting on one knee, "I would like you to be my wife. Erio, will you marry me?"

He looked her in the eyes with a worried expression on his face. What would she say? Would she accept?

Erio looked at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Was he really proposing to her? From all the most beautiful girls in the world, he picked her? Erio's eyes filled with tears. She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? There was only one answer.

"Yes Makoto, yes! I will marry you! I love you so much!" she exclaimed. Then she bent down and gave him the most lovable kiss. Everyone at the restaurant and sighed at the loving sight.

The rest of the afternoon was celebration. Meme was so happy and Ryuuko and "Mea"-san(A/N: I forgot how to spell her name! I sooo sorry!) were very delighted. Ryuuko walked to Makoto and asked him to go outside with her.

"Makoto, I'm very happy for. You know I always dreamed of this happening to me with you. I just want to tell you that I liked you a lot. But, I'll find another. Thank-you for making me happy. Now it's your turn. But, for one last favor, could I be invited to your wedding? Please?"

"Of course Ryuuko! How can I not invite my best friend? You can come. You could be the Erio's maid of honor, if you'd like."

"Oh yes. I love Erio! Sure. I'll do it. For you and Erio."

And with that, the preparations for the wedding were made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, since I've had so much time on my hands, I updating quickly. This chapter is a little climatic I guess. I got this idea when I was watching the anime yesterday. They actually making a second season. But I don't know when! *Cries in desperation.* I'll do more research on it. Here is chapter 3!**

Today was the big day. Weeks and weeks of preparation and everything was ready. The garden was filled with two rows of white chairs decorated with white and pink ribbons and bows. In the aisle in between the two rows was a white, long, narrow carpet. At the end of the aisle was a white gazebo filled with pink and red roses on its walls. There was an alter where they were going to be married. So many people were there. Even Makoto's previous friends and his family. Or there family he should say. Since it was Erio's family too. Makoto waited right there nervous and excited at the same time. 'She would be here any minute.' he thought.

Erio was at Ryuuko house getting ready. They were just putting the finishing touches on her and she was instantly ready. She looked magnificent. She was wearing a wedding dress with a sweetheart shape top. The skirt was fitted nicely on her hips and it flow outward and straight down. It was white and it had small pink roses and green stems on them. She looked out of this world. She checked her veil to see if was straight and Ryuuko handed her the the bouquet of exotic flowers and roses. Ryuuko turned and saw a tear rolling down on her beautiful made-up face.

"Why are you crying, Erio? What's wrong?" Ryuuko asked.

"I'm just so happy! I can't believe this is happening to me! Thank-you so much Ryuuko for being such a great friend. You and Meakawa-san. Thank-you!" she cried and hugged Ryuuko. Her real friend. The only one that during her days at school didn't ridicule her. Ryuuko hugged her back. For it was the least she could do for her new found friend.

"It's time to go Erio." Ryuuko whispered in to Erio's ear. "You can't have your groom waiting."

Erio nodded and they both walked out the door. The white limo waited for them outside. They got inside. The limo looked very expensive. How could Makoto afford all this but then she remember that he was rich. All through the ride she imagined what life with Makoto would be. She'll just have to wait and see.

They arrived at the gardens. Right there, there, waiting for them, was a tall blond headed young man. He wasn't as young as Makoto the one she loved and knew. This man almost looked father like. Like in his early twenties. He was dress in a white suit with a black shirt and white tie, black shoes. He had bright blue eyes just like her. She wondered that if he had a child with her mother that child's hair would be the same color as her's. That's when it hit her. When she stood next to the man, she looked at him and said,

"Hello Elliot. Or should I say, Father."

"Erio, you are all grown up. I am here to escort my only daughter. My treasure to the lucky theft who wants to take it. For all its worth I'm sorry, that I never came to see you. All those cute clothing and money, it was all mine. I could at least help you with that."

"How could I believe you? You never came to see me why? You probably have another woman." Erio cried, hot raging tears filling her eyes.

"No, I loved your mother so much. I just had to go, because I just need to take charge in my home town. But believe me, if I could got back in time and fix things I would. So please, give me the chance. Please."

Erio thought about it and she agreed. If her father loved her so much, then maybe in deepest part of her heart, she probably did too. And so her father escorted her half way the aisle and maybe it was her, but she swore she saw a slight tear rolling down his cheek. Then she saw him sit right beside her mother. Meme-san leaned in and whispered in his ear'

"Thanks for coming. It really means a lot to me. Thank-you so much Elliot."

"Your welcome Meme-chan. Maybe next time we could be the ones walking down that aisle."

"Maybe someday Elliot, I promise you."

And so the wedding proceeded and after the vows and lovely words, the reception was over, and many cheering people gathered to give their last minute blessings. And the wedding party began with champagne, dancing, and plain fun.

After that was done, the young, happy, newly-weds made their was to the limo and to their honeymoon. Well, only Makoto knew about the honeymoon. Erio thought they were going home. 'If only she knew' Makoto thought. How was she going to react? Well, the just had to wait and see when they got to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

u

**I think this is the chapter that will make you want to explode. I'm not really sure, but I hope it does. Well, on to chapter 4.**

When they arrived at the airport, Erio was very confused. 'Weren't we going home?' she wondered. This was very strange. She was beginning to feel sort of scared. She didn't want to offend Makoto, but where were they going? They took out the luggage that she didn't even know was in there. After walking to the waiting area for the plane and waiting for little while, she got a grip on her nerves and to the risk to ask him.

"Makoto,...*gulp*...where are we going exactly?"

"Hm mm? Oh, we are going to a place you are going to love! It's a surprise though." Makoto said. If only she knew, they were going to Far Meadows. A place in the U.S. Near California(A/N Made up place, so don't try to find it, but wouldn't it be cool if it was real?). And not far from it was the beach. They would wake up in the most relaxing contemporary getaway house in the morning and play in the colorful hilly meadow. He would pick the wild flowers and perhaps make her a wild flower crown. And by the nighttime they would go to the beach and watch the sunset together, or walk by the beach side. And maybe, if he got lucky, he actually love her body. But, he would only do it if she was ready.

They flight attendant announced that the plane was ready and all first-class to aboard the the plane. They both got up and went thought the bridge that lead to the plane. The flight attendants and everyone stared at them. You could hear the whispers'

"What a lovely couple." and "Must be a really good honeymoon, yes?"

When they got to the plane, Erio was feeling extra nervous. She never got on a plane before. They were seated and watched as other passengers got on the plane. When everyone was seated, the announced that they were ready for take off. Erio gripped Makoto's shirt. Makoto noticed this and put his arms around her and said,

"Don't worry Erio, it'll be okay. I'm here to keep you safe."

"Okay, just please don't let go!"

"I'll keep you safe."

And with that, the plane took off to their honeymoon.

When they got there, Erio couldn't believe her eyes!They had left their things in the wonderful house because they entered though a different place. But all was worth it, because this sight was just breath taking. The huge meadow with many flowers, of all colors, waving at her in the wind. The wind brushed and caressed her body. The sun smiled at her and so did the clouds with the purest color of white. And the sky showed of a fascinating suit of blue. She loved it so much she lightly cried, and the meadow cleaned up the tears. Makoto smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked

"Yes, so much. This is the best thing anyone has ever given me! I love you so much Makoto-kun. So much. This is just so...so...magnificent!"

"Then let us have a playful run in the meadow." Makoto said outstretching his hand. Erio took it and they ran in the meadow. Makoto made Erio her crown and added it to Erio's veil. They ran, played and admired. They did that so much that they missed some sort of bed near the middle. Then Erio noticed it. She asked,

"Makoto-kun, what is this?"

"Some sort of bed. This is strange. It didn't day anything about it in the reservation papers(**A/N: Yeah, he made reservation to a private meadow. They have all the privacy they need ;)**). Hmm.."

"Let me see..." Erio stated. She got on it. It was soft and comfortable. The pillows smelled good and the bed sheets made out the finest cotton and silk. Makoto got in it and thought the sme thing. They stay there side by side, a little tense. Makoto was the first one to get up and out.

"What do you say if we go to the beach?" He asked

"Sure"

So they went to the house and got ready to get to the beach. When they got there, the splashed in the beach and also remembered when they believed they could fly. Fly. That's when their real relationship began. And together, they saw the sunset and went back to the house. On their way there, Makoto couldn't stop thinking of Erio's body. How it glistened in the sun. how every curve was perfect and complemented her face. How much her wanted to touch her. How much he wanted to devour her, to make her his, to to, make love to her. He will ask her tonight. After all they were married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so this chapter is the awaited, most wanted chapter. (Drum roll please...) The LEMON! I hope you don't find it too boring. It's more of a one-shot, but I'll try my best! So, on to chapter 5!**

Makoto entered the room, very nervous on how Erio was going to react. She was so innocent and gullible that he didn't know if she would even like it. What if he hurt her? She was still a virgin. But he had to ask. If he didn't do it now, he'll never know. He approached her. Erio was just unpacking the last suit case, when she looked up and saw him. This was her chance. She knew that she was ready and would tell him right now.

"Erio..." Makoto began.

"Oh, hello Makoto-kun. Really good timing. I had to tell you something and I just really think it would be est if I ask you right now. Makoto...I.. uh..*gulp* really want us to... um...what I really want to say is... I want us to make love!" She stammered.

Makoto couldn't believe his ears. His love, his bride, little Erio, just asked him the thing he really wanted to do. He kneed down to her and asked,

"Erio, do you really think you are ready? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"No, I really want to do this. Anyway we are married, so there is nothing to fear. But there is one thing I need tell you. I will only do it in the meadow. At the bed outside. After all, this place is private. Isn't it?"

"It is private but, are you sure? Outside? I mean the place is a paradise... but I never imagined doing it outside."

"The scenery will help me relax and enjoy the experience. I mean, it'll hurt a little bit, but, it won't hurt as much."

"Alright then, we'll do it outside. C'mon then let's go."

"Wait let me put something on first. I've been saving it for something like this." Erio said. She went and put on a lovely dress. When she came out, Makoto couldn't believe his eyes. Erio actually looked sexy, in a cute-sexy way. She had on a bright pink and white short dress. It was very tight and showed every perfect curve in her body. It even showed enough cleavage to drive any man insane. Makoto felt a rush of something he never felt before. Erio giggled a bit and grabbed his hand and said,

"C'mon Makoto-kun before you grow to much."

And so they went where they found the bed but this time it was in a sky blue gazebo with a sheer pink curtain on it. It was as if someone knew. You couldn't see anything from the outside, but from the inside you could see anything. Makoto went and undid the tight ribbons and they went inside. He tied the ribbons again. Tight. So no one could interrupt them. They stood there tense with hormones. They leaned in and gave each other a light kiss. Suddenly, the light loving kiss turned passionate, so much that Makoto stuck his tongue out and demanded entrance. Erio opened her mouth and they battled until they both tasted eachother's mouths. Without separating themselves they laid each other on the bed. The bed seemed to be freshly cleaned. When they finally separated, Makoto admired his bride his wife. He then proceeded to kiss her neck and collarbones. He could feel Erio's hands going into his shirt. He heard a moan come out of his mouth. He helped Erio take off his shirt, and he let her stare at his firm torso. Erio kiss it and made a path of kissed down to the edge of his pants. She could hear Makoto's pleasurable sighs and moans. She then tried to remove his pants but had difficulty so she looked up at Makoto, blushing a bit, and Makoto understood what she wanted. He took them of and kissed Erio. It was his turn to have a try.

He kiss the top of her breasts and Erio let out a gasp at the unknown sensation. Her mews and moans made him harden so much. 'Not now,' he thought 'I've haven't explored her yet. Haven't felt her...' he then made Erio sit up and undid her dress's zipper. Her put the unneeded garment aside. He then kissed her flat stomach. She loved the feeling. Makoto then sat her up and unhooked her bra. He put it aside and he lowered his head, opened his mouth, and oh so slowly he licked her left nipple. He licked it in a circular motion. But her other breast didn't get neglected. He pinched it, rubbed it. Erio felt like she was in bliss. She let out a gasp, sighs and audible moans. Then she felt something moist, and warm surround her breast. She sighed and saw Makoto suck on her breast. 'It's so soft, so soft...' he thought. He stop sucking on it and did the same to the other breast. Erio moaned and arched her back. Makoto noticed this and he also noticed that his member couldn't fit in his underwear anymore. He removed his mouth from Erio's breast and removed his underwear.

Erio stared in astonishment. It was something she never saw in her life.

"Makoto, is that suppose to go in ..here?" She asked pointing at her now stained and wet panties.

"Don't worry Erio, I'll make you ready, don't worry." he reassured her. Then, very slowly, he removed Erio's panties. 'Too slow!' Erio thought.

Makoto kissed Erio and at the same time fingered her entrance. With his thumb he pressed and moved in a circular motion Erio's clit. They tasted eachother's mouths and then Makoto broke the kiss. He removed his fingers and saw that they had a few drops of blood and flesh. Makoto then licked her flower. Her clit her folds everything. He practically devoured her. Erio felt like she was going to go insane. She produced loud moans. She sighed and gasped. She thrusted her hips up and them felt them being pushed down.

"Makoto, I feel, I feel something... MAKOTO-KUN!" Erio yelled. Makoto then felt a rush of Erio's orgasm fill his mouth. 'Now is my chance' Makoto thought.

He got into position and look at Erio's eyes, as if asking for permission. She nodded and then she put her arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto slowly thrusted his member into Erio. Finally they were one. He saw a slight tear of pain in Erio's expression.

"Don't worry Erio, I'll go slowly.' He whispered in her ear.

And that's what he did. He thrusted in a slow motion at first. He only pulled back to just push into her harder. Erio's pain slowly became pure pleasure. Makoto noticed this and picked up his pace. Faster and harder he thrusted into her. He thursted faster and harder until his breath got ragged. Erio felt extreme pleasure and let out her sighs and moans. Every time he would hit that certain spot she would groan and moan. Makoto admired her bouncing body and he lowered his head and kissed her lips. Erio felt the rush coming again, so did Makoto. He grabbed Erio's hips and went as fast as he could because, just like Erio, he felt his climax nearing.

Suddenly, The rush came and then they released at the same time. Makoto disconnected himself from his wife. Erio sat on his lap and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Makoto,... I love you so much." she cried.

"I love you too, my crazy little alien"

They laughed and slept in the bed made for royalty. This was going to be a great life. Yes, yes it was going to be a beautiful life.


	6. Epilogue

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made a school!" said a little girl with sky blue hair and gray eyes.

"Yes Akeno? What did you make?" Erio said looking down at her only daughter.

"I made picture of the milky way and the teacher loved it! She gave me an A plus!"

"That's beautiful Akeno! Hey, could you call your big brother's phone to come for dinner?"

"Yes mommy!" said Akeno said and she ran to call her brother. "Kazuo! Dinner time!" she yelled in the phone when Kazuo answered.

Erio smiled. It has been 5 years since they their first born child Kazuo was born. And a couple years later Akeno. They where precious gifts from god and she loved them. She remembered how she was so scared at first but Makoto reassured her that everything was going to be okay. As long as they worked together their children would grow up to become great people.

Makoto worked in the corporation and even though they had enough money to buy a bigger house and live a life of luxury, they decided live a normal life together. Now, what happened to Elliott, Meme-San, Ryuuko, and Meakawa-san?

Well, Ryuuko was offered to go to a university on a sports scholarship. Yeah, after being so bad at basketball, she took the initiative to improve. And after months of bone breaking, muscle tensing practice, she became the best in her team. Now, she is studying to become a professional sports team manager. But if that doesn't work out she might as well become a professional biker.

Meakawa-san made her way to Hollywood to become a great actress. Or at least go to L.A. To become a great cosplayer. But right now she stuck to acting in little kid shows. Maybe one day she'll live up to become the greatest actress that ever lived. And let's just say, it wasn't just little kids watching those shows.

What became of Meme-San and Elliott? Let's say that you could hear the wedding bells from miles away. They resolved their problems (which most of them were idiotically stupid) and decided to go live near the beach, to live out their dreams.

Now, Erio didn't know if she should help economically but then went on and decided to give singing a try. She was pretty good at it and she got a record deal with a prestigious record company. Makoto was proud and that very day they went out with their kids to a fancy dinner to celibate.

Erio smiled at the memories of the people who helped her after her blank past. It sometimes when she tried to remember, it scared the life out of her. But one look at her family, she would feel better. She heard someone coming. She tuned around and saw Makoto coming into the dining room with their son Kazuo. Kazuo looked almost as his father. The only difference was his eyes which were deep sea blue like her's.

"Welcome home you two!" she said happily "How did baseball go?"

"Sort of lonely without you there." Makoto said. Then he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Ugh mom and dad! Can't you guys do that when I'm not here!" exclaimed Kazuo.

Erio and Makoto laughed and assured Kazuo that they be more discreet. They went to the dining room where Akeno was waiting. They ate and talked about their day. After dinner, Kazuo and Akeno went to the outdoor porch to look at the stars.

Now that they were alone, it was Makoto's chance to give Erio's present.

"Do you remember when you said you could fly Erio?" Makoto asked.

"How could I forget! You broke your arm that day!"

"Well, I remember that's when I really got to meet you. It was so magical. Almost paranormal, and the festival too. That "secret" you wanted to show me was like the best present you ever gave me."

Erio smiled at his beautiful words. She noticed the scar on his arm. You couldn't really see it anymore, but you could still see it slightly. She reached for it and asked,

"Does it still hurt, cousin?"

"Not really. But believe me, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I was worth it, because I got to see the beautiful meteor shower with you. And so, because of that," said Makoto reaching into the pocket of his jacket, "I would like to give you this."

He took out a rectangular box. Erio took it and opened it. In it, on a thin golden chain, was a bike similar the one she owned. On the rims of the small wheels were covered in bright diamonds, just as bright as the meteors they saw on that night after the festival.

"Oh Makoto, it's beautiful." Erio cried feeling tears fill her eyes and held Makoto's hand. Then, Makoto got up and took the necklace from her and put it on her.

"This is so you never forget the dayt hat not only did our relationship start but, you found out who you were."

"How could I ever forget," her voice filled with emotion, "if you will always be here to remind me."


End file.
